


Day 25 - Tickling

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [25]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinktober, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Some like it ticklish.





	Day 25 - Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers x OFC  
> Kink: Tickling

Relaxing at home, after a hard mission, and spending time with Kitty was his favorite thing to do. The world could be a very hectic place and Steve found that she was his peace. There was nothing that she couldn’t make it right, no matter how hard it might look. She had this ability to make him be at peace with the world and that was one of the many things that he loved about her.

They were laying on the couch, a blanket over the both of them and a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Kitty had suggested that they would scratch another thing off his list and this time was the movie “Some like it hot” with Marilyn Monroe. She was snuggled up on his side, her head resting on his shoulder, watching the movie very attentively, as if she had never seen the movie before. That was another thing he loved about her: she looked at the world as if it was the first time she was seeing it.

Soon, the film had ended. Sitting up, Kitty asked him what he thought about it. He was honest about it and told her that, even though it’s a good movie, he just didn’t find the lead actress that funny. No offense, he thought the movie was funny but he didn’t see what all the fuss was about around the actress. She just looked at him, wide-eyed, probably thinking that he was insane.

Kitty couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Some like it hot” was a freaking classic and he just dismissed it as a “good” movie. Was he insane?

\- “You’re insane. But, like he said, no one’s perfect, not even a super soldier, pumped up on super serum. Maybe the serum gave you a crappy taste in movies.” – She jokingly teased him. She knew that not everyone appreciated the classics, but she was really hoping that Steve would like that one.

\- “Really, you’re going there?” – Steve couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on his lips. He knew she was joking and the small smile on her lips was a dead giveaway.

\- “What can I say? One day, one day soon, you’re gonna realize the error of your ways and agree that this movie is a masterpiece and a classic. Until then, you’re grounded from seeing any other movies, unless she’s in it.”

\- “What am I? A five-year-old who ate chocolate before dinner?”

\- “Close enough.”

\- “Is that so?”

Kitty quickly regretted her decision. Steve put the bowl on the coffee table and made his way, slowly, towards her. She knew what was coming. Kitty tried making a run for it but he was faster. Grabbing her by her waist, he pulled her back onto the couch and started tickling her. She could hardly breathe. No matter how much she tried to get away, he was stronger than her and he had her trapped between the couch and his body.

\- “I’m grounded, am I?” – Kitty had no way to answer to that. He just kept tickling her until she gave up and told him no. She knew that she had no other option.

Steve let her catch her breath and sit up. He had won, yet again. Every time that she would do something like that, they would always end up there: him tickling her and her giving in to anything that he said. She was insanely ticklish and he took advantage of that every chance that he got.

Kitty had to know better. She had to know that it would end like that, but it was so worth it. Seeing the look on his face when she “grounded” him was priceless. Hearing him laugh would always be her favorite sound. So what if she had to suffer a tickle attack every once in a while. It was worth being out of breath just to hear him laugh.

Once she was able to catch her breath, they settled in again for another movie. This time it was “Rocky”. Hopefully, once this one was over, she wouldn’t have to run from the apartment to escape another tickle attack.


End file.
